


Ibidem

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little collection of Tales of Zestiria drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saying Goodbye

“You got everything you need?”

“Yeah, I think I'm good. Thank you so much, Mikleo! Not only for the supplies, I mean, like, for everything!” _You're pronouncing it wrong. Don't put so much emphasis on the L._

“It's ok, don't mention it.”

Sorey shouldered his backpack and let his gaze wander over the peaceful fields of Elysia.

“It sure is beautiful here, I'm gonna miss it!”

“The world is big and vast, but I've yet to find a place like these mountains.. Maybe you will succeed in your travels.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” he laughs sheepishly, scratching his face like he used to do as a human. _Please don't do this, please don't act like him._

“Anyway, I think I gotta go! I have this whole world to explore!” _I need to. I need to escape from this guilt. You look at me as if I've killed your best friend, which I probably did, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can't be the one you take me for. I'm sorry that I can't remember anything you want me to. I'm sorry, but I really just can't anymore._

“I wish you the best of luck. And please, whenever you are in danger or wounded or tired from this world, please keep in mind that Elysia will pose as your home. As it does for every Seraphim out there.” _It doesn't feel like your home at all, does it? I don't feel like your home anymore either._

A brilliant smile was the response. “I'll keep that in mind! Thanks again, I really mean it.” Mikleo just answers with a sad smile.

“Well then!” Sorey turned toward the entrance of the forest, facing the world ahead. “This is my world! And I'll make sure to explore every bit of it!”

 

“He already left?”

“Yes.”

“Don't worry, he'll come back.”

“No, he won't. He's gone.”

 


	2. The Knight

“Lord Mikleo? Are you present?” Sergei Stroyka asked more out of politeness. As a fully trained knight he always had a keen sense for their divine presence, yet living under the same roof with him for some weeks had by no doubt sharpened his lingering resonance.

Mikleo snuffed out one of the candles on the table as a signal that he was not only present but listening as well.

“Please excuse my intrusion, Lord Mikleo,” Sergei said as he moved a chair to the small writing desk and put pen and paper on it.

“Lady Alisha has told me that if your write on paper the pen might disappear, but I should still be able to read your words. If I may be so bold as to request a conversation with you? I've come to understand that Lady Alisha is able to see and hear you thanks to her squire's pact with Shepherd Rose. But since I lack her qualifications, this method might proof suitable for us?”

Sergei eyed the pen suspiciously and his usual stoic expression turned into sheer wonder as not only the pen disappeared into thin air, but also words formed out of nothing on the paper.

_You are correct, Lord Stroyka._

They had discovered this method as Alisha's chamber maid had stumbled upon Mikleo's writing in the library. Since he could easily talk with Alisha they didn't use this sort of communication, but had stored the idea away for a time when Alisha may no longer be a squire.

_I can't help but to fuel mana into the pen as I write, but the words stay on paper. As you can see._

Sergei nodded, brows knitted into concentration as he read Mikleo's sentences.

“Please, Lord Mikleo, it's just Sergei!”

_Then please, refer to me as Mikleo as well._

“Lord Mikleo! I can't possible refer to you as I would to an equal!”

_And what if I told you that you count more years than I do? Out of the many Seraphim that have encountered you already, I am by far the youngest and most inexperienced one. In comparison to the others I'm much more your equal than you might expect._

“I... well... all right... Mikleo... I... thank you for your trust and your kindness.” He awkwardly bowed towards the paper before he sat down on one of the seats.

_Then tell me Sergei, what is your reason to contact me now?_

“Ah, well, Lo- Mikleo. As you probably know... at least I assume you know... since you stayed at Lady Alisha's side throughout the last years... our engagement is an arranged one, yes?”

_I was present when she received not only the Councils letter and as well as your proposal._

“I thought so much. Am I correct that you never stray far from her side? You do assist her during the meetings of the Council, am I right?”

_Then you noticed?_

“I knew what to look for. But do not worry, I don't think anybody else would come to the conclusion that the Princess may counsel with Seraphim during the meetings.”

_This may just be a matter of time. Maybe we should be more careful._

“You may be correct with that, but I can promise you that you were both very subtle.”

_Thank you._

Sergei hurried to speak again. “Lady Alisha was very kind to me. She had always been. Not only during the first peace negotiations, but also later on, when we both became representatives in our countries governments. Yesterday over dinner she revealed to me your presence in this household.

She told me about how Shepherd Rose has entrusted you both to uphold the peace in Ladylake while the Shepherd herself purifies the outer parts of the continent. To be honest, I was first quite shocked... Hellions... Shepherds... but after seeing this Dragon on the battlefield... everything I've seen thus far makes suddenly more sense. War is a terrible thing and it brings out the worst in all of us. Seraphim and humans alike.”

_I can agree with you on that._

Though Mikleo was somewhat happy for the change in his daily routine and glad that Sergei had approached him, he still couldn't piece together what the knights intentions were on this conversation.

“I've always considered Lady Alisha as a dear friend and as an honourable comrade in knighthood. Her strength in battle and character are astonishing and I don't think this peace would've been possible without her.”

_I haven’t been around, but I'm sure you're cutting your part in the negotiations short._

“If my words may have made a difference, than I am more than grateful,” he stated humbly. “Actually I've always assumed that Hylands Council wanted to press her into marriage much sooner.”

_There were attempts, but she managed to quell them all quite fast until the last one. She is dangerous to them, they fear her strength._

“A strength she has yet to realise for herself, I sometimes wonder.”

_Indeed._

“When I heard about her refusal to marry any of the Chancellors candidates and his growing impatience, I saw my chance to repay her for her kindness she'd showed me and my country. I've come here to propose on one hand, but my true intention was to offer her my assistance as a friend. I've come to understand that you were her true companion in the last years and a pillar of support and I want you to know that my sole intention was to help Lady Alisha!” At the end his voice had carried a sincere tone and his eyes, still fixed on the paper, had held a silent plea for Mikleo to believe him.

 

Mikleo looked at the knight for quite some time. It was true, he had come out of nothing to propose to Alisha. Having requested his chance to ask her for her hand in marriage at the High Councils of both Hyland and Rolance before he knelt down in front of the Princess some weeks ago.

He'd always took Sergei for an honest character, but this selflessness reminded him of someone else.

_Thank you for your honesty, Sergei. Be assured that I do believe your intentions were true and pure._

Mikleo's hand started to shake. As soon as he'd drawn the connection between Sergei and Sorey, his heart had cramped painfully. The comfortable numbness with which he'd surrounded himself was broken, leaving him raw and hurt and the wound in his soul bleeding and oozing again.

_And I do believe that your marriage will be a happy one. I've heard of arranged marriages which have started with much worse than mutual respect and friendship._

“Is something the matter Mikleo? Your hand is shaking, I assume?”

His whole body was trembling by now, his hand desperately pressed over his mouth. Sergei could not hear him but Alisha would. 'Calm down, calm down. You can't break in now! It's still too early for that! There's too much to do!'

He forced his breath to ease, inhaling deeply and slowly. Having practised this technique often in the past, whenever the grief threatened to overwhelm him.

_Nothing._

“Are you sure? I have not offended you in any way?”

_It was nothing of this sort. Please don't be concerned._

“All right...” it was obvious he wasn't believing the Seraph, but put it aside for now. “Assuring you of my intentions was one thing I wanted to discuss with you. If you may offer me more of your time, I would be grateful.”

_Go on, then._

He hesitated a moment, suddenly straightening himself. He had obviously planned for this whole conversation.“Lady Alisha spoke quite fond of you as she told me all about her role in this war and the war fought beyond the recognition of us mere humans. I see that you are very dear to her and since you are living with her for some time now I may assume correctly that the two of you are very close.

She even showed me the drawings she fashioned of you, Mikleo, that I might get an image of you.”

Ah, yes, the pictures. Alisha had suggested to take up a hobby that would appear to be more lady-like and domesticated as an attempt to smoother her enemies' attacks on her knightly lifestyle. Mikleo had always wanted to learn how to draw. He wanted to use this skill to document everything he encountered in the ruins. As he voiced his idea she was delighted and hired an art teacher to teach her, and him as a silent second pupil, the basics of sketching and drawing. While Mikleo soon developed a nice style in pinning artificial and unmoving objects down on paper, Alisha showed quite a promise when it came to portray people. Her most used study subject happened to be Mikleo, as he was the only other person living with her in the mansion.

Sergei waited politely, but no further reply appeared on the paper.

“I can only imagine what my intrusion in your live may have caused, but please be assured that even though Lady Alisha and I may soon be connected by marriage, I will not try to hold her heart if she desires to be with you.”

_Wait, what?_

“I... erm... I... she was... really fond of you... and on her pictures you were very pretty-” he cut himself short, because the first sheet of paper flew violently from the table.

_You think there's something going on between Alisha and I?_

Sergei, obviously very nervous by now, straightened some more in his seat, ready for everything the Serpah might throw at him. “I considered it one possibility, yes. And as I said before, Lady Alisha is my friend and I do not wish to harm her in any possible way.”

Whatever of his anxiety had remained this was enough wash it away. He actually had to laugh out loud at this.

_Sergei, some minutes before you tried to convince me of your friendship to Alisha. Please allow me to do now the same. I treasure and I adore her, but my heart lies with my Shepherd and it will for all eternity._

He was calm now. Having written it down so boldly had calmed him much more than anything before. Yes, his heart would always belong to Sorey and no matter how long it would take, he would wait for him.

Sergei's shoulders relaxed, tension easing from him as the writing had obviously calmed down.

“Thank you, Mikleo, for your honesty. Please, let's both work together to help Alisha and this world?”

_You have my assistance._

A smile cracked in those stoic features. “I'm very glad and thankful for your blessings, Seraph Mikleo.”

_I'm also glad you are the one Alisha will marry._

“You think so?”

_To be honest_

The writing stopped shortly.

_You reminded me of Sorey with your actions._

 

He could tell Sergei was baffled, for his mouth hung slightly open and he blinked quite some times.

“I... don't know what you say... Alisha... Lady Alisha told me that you and the previous Shepherd grew up as brothers and fought together through all those hardships...” Sergei looked down and was silent for several heartbeats. “I... know first hand how it feels to loose ones other half... Sometimes, when I march with my men I turn around, expecting to see Boris, but he's not there. After all this years I still feel his hand on my shoulder. I wonder if it will ever stop.” A deep understanding blossomed in Mikleo as he saw the involuntary confession from the man before him. Sergei had never showed deep grief when they saw him in Rolance or Lastonbelle, but then again Mikleo never allowed himself to be seen in his week hours as well.

Suddenly Sergei rose up as if coming to his senses. “Ah, I'm very sorry with my ramblings, Mikleo! Please forgive me. I am deeply honoured by your comparison and I will work hard to live up to it! I have to attend and meeting now, but I would be glad if the two of us could... talk some more?” He gestured towards the paper.

 

_Yes, I would like that, too._


	3. Bits and Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just wanted to say that these short stories are not or only loosely connected to each other.  
> You can see every chapter as its own story.

The first time Sorey kissed him after he had woken up had come as a shock to Mikleo. The green eyes had stayed the same, full of light and wonder and warmth, but the brows on top of them as well as his hair had turned a lighter shade with tips ending in the color of Mikleo’s own hair. As he entered the room, Sorey had gotten up, said brows knitted in concentration and determination in his eyes. He placed himself in front of Mikleo, put his hands on his shoulders and leaned slightly forward to let his lips ghost softly over Mikleo’s .

 

When Mikleo had fallen through the more than obvious trap, Sorey had caught him. As soon as this warm hand had grabbed his own he knew who he held onto. He had hauled him up and into a tight embrace. Mikleo couldn’t help himself, tears were streaming down his face.

When Sorey had let go he cautiously lifted a hand to gently touch Mikleo’s face, confusion and uncertainty written all over his features.

“Mikleo,” he said, voice hoarse and whispery, “you… you are… Mikleo… right?” Now desperation mixed into his tone and Mikleo hurried to grab his hand.

“Yes! Yes I am! I’m Mikleo.”

“Oh, good!” And he’d smiled his smile that was full of stars and bright like the sun before he collapsed unconsciously half on top of Mikleo.

It was Mikleo’s turn to haul him up and bring them both safely to Elysia. After waking up for the second time Sorey had asked Mikleo to confirm his own name was, indeed, Sorey.

 

By many means this new Sorey, this Sorey that had turned into a Seraph, was nothing more like a newborn child. He still slept most of the nights and took in their little small world of Elysia with big round eyes full of wonder. Sometimes staring at the sky and the clouds for hours to no end.

Mikleo had braced himself Sorey may lose all of his memories. That he could remember Mikleo was more than he’d ever wished for. And even though he could only recall his name, nothing had changed for the deep rooting trust Sorey put into Mikleo.

The loss of memories had sparked a little frustration in Sorey so he started, naturally, to explore. Bits and pieces where coming back to him. He started to re-order his favorite foods from Mikleo. He commented on the length of his hair. He read about the Lady of the Lake and the name Lailah came to him, as well as the memory of smoldering paper and fire and warmth.

Some things may have been lost forever, but under this disheveled pile of light hair, curiosity and smiles that reminded him more of a chick than a shepherd, Mikleo still saw his Sorey and the thought send his heart flying to unknown heights. During these times of trial and error Mikleo made sure to gently guide him, to not press him forward into any direction that might confuse him.

He really should’ve known better. May he be human or Seraph, Sorey would always have the tendency to rush himself forward without thinking and to bring himself in all kinds of situations.

 

So naturally, as Mikleo felt too soft lips on his own, he was shocked into a rigid stiff, eyes wide and fixed on the other.

Sorey let go and looked puzzled at him as if he was a new interesting finding. Then his mouth split into a smile.

“Yes… yes, this seems to be about right…” and he dove into another kiss.


	4. This World is cruel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 years together in their youths. Centuries apart. No matter how rich and joyful they were, those past 70 years together appeared to be a cruel joke.

Mikleo eased the frail body slowly and carefully onto the soft cushions and pulled the blanket over the stick like limbs.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks.”

“Should I fetch you something to drink?”

“Geez, Mikleo, I’m fine. Just let me enjoy the sun a little?”

“Alright… “ Sorey cracked his good eye open at Mikleo’s tone.

“Come here,” he gestured for the Seraph to come by his side and Mikleo practically stumbled onto the makeshift bed and pressed himself desperately at Sorey’s side, imprinting every touch into his memory.

“It’s not fair,” Sorey said after a while, eyes again closed, brushing gently over Mikleo’s hand. “That it has to be so much harder for you than it is for me.”

 

\--

 

“Mikleo, I think I may be dying.” Despite himself the shock of this little sentence was enough to drop the pot, which shattered into thousand pieces.

“I liked that pot.”

“Bullshit, how can you say something like this?” Sorey had eyed him long, Mikleo already aware that it was a statement rather than an assumption.

“I’ve been dead once already, I know the feeling. And it’s close.”

“You were not dead, you were sleeping.”

“Close enough.”

Mikleo had looked devastated. Sorey had been calm.

“That’s not fair,” he finally cracked.

“No, no its not. This world is cruel. No matter what we’ve done already, it takes everything we have. It doesn’t ask what we can give. It takes and takes and takes.” He opens his eyes and when he concentrated Mikleo could see the young Sorey under all the wrinkles.  
20 years together in their youths. Centuries apart. No matter how rich and joyful they were, those past 70 years together appeared to be a cruel joke.

Mikleo had seen countless humans die. Many by old age and too many more in battle. But the deaths of those three humans dear to him had stayed on his mind.  
Sergei had died in an accident during training. A framework collapsed, burying him as he shoved one of his soldiers out of the way. Suddenly he was gone and Mikleo, young and inexperienced as he was back then, was left with emptiness.  
Alisha died not many years after him, a stroke in the heart, following her husband. It pained him that he was not with her in her last moments.  
Rose was entirely different. They were sure she would go in a fight. She was fighting, a fight that surged within her own body. And as her time came, she knew and she left them and her family quietly at night. She searched for a place with a good wind in her face and when they finally found her the following day her body has already gone cold.

Never ever had he experienced such a slow degradation in a human as he did in Sorey. Maybe he’d grasped onto live and living for so long for Mikleo’s sake.

“It looks like I can’t see all the ruins in the world, after all.”

“Wasn’t that your dream?”

“Well, you can’t have everything, can you? But you can, Mikleo. You can explore them all. Also for my sake. And somebody has to look after Elys-“

“You’re impossible. Are you really going to do it again? Bind me down with promises, chaining me to your words? That’s cruel, Sorey.”

He halted and smiled sadly. His gaze was so much more wiser, so much more _older_ than Mikleo could ever become.

“You’re right. That’s cruel. I’m sorry. Mikleo, I give you free. After I’m gone, this live is yours and you can do everything with it at your liking.” _Even taking it._

And he took his hand, the ever youthful firm hand with its slender fingers and rosy flesh, into his old and wrinkled hand. Skin like paper, dots and scars all over them. He kissed both their hands and Mikleo knew that he was freed from every promise he ever made.

Except for one.

“You don’t have to bury me, but if I may… please, can you stay with me until the end? I think… I’m scared… a little.”

 

\--

 

After that it became harder and harder for him to move. Until the day Mikleo made him a bed out of cushions and blankets by the big window so he could enjoy the sun. They lay together for most of the day. And with a last _‘I love you’_ Sorey’s heart stopped and Mikleo’s went numb.

 

\--

 

It was the night after the funeral that Leilah felt the blessing from Elysia vanish. She awoke by the fireside and could’ve sworn she heard the door.

Cautiously she peeked outside but couldn’t see anybody.

“He left his staff.” It was Edna, of course. As if in need for a proof she held the wooden staff in her hand.

“And here’s his journal,” Zaveid called lowly from behind the writing desk.

Leilah turned and found Mikleo’s belt, the one with Sorey’s feather, the one he’d carried for all those centuries, hanging beside the door frame.

“I…” her voice was clearly at the edge of breaking, clutching the feather in her delicate hands. So afterall, without Sorey, Mikleo could not be.

“I… I don’t think we will see him again.”


	5. The Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dog had come to him by chance.  
> 

The dog had come to him by chance.

He’d been on his way home as he heard the ominous shrieks of a Hellion and the furiously barking of a dog. He was able to cast the spider shaped Hellion away, worrying for it has come so close to Elysia’s borders, but had no idea what to do with the animal. In the end he’d brought him home, by no way he could leave the wet, unconscious and wounded furry creature out there to die. Not even a dog. Not with the Hellion still nearby.

It was late and he couldn’t bother the others with his finding, so he got over his fears and brought the animal into his house. Yet as soon as the canine had awoken, he’d started to bark happily, waggling its tail and limping towards its benefactor, obviously able to clearly see him. Panic took over and he bolted for the sleeping area, thanking the gods he’d installed a door some decades ago. Eventually the barking and scratching had stopped; the dog had probably gone to sleep.

In the morning he dared to exit his prison, embarrassingly armed with a cushion and a chair. Edna must never now about this, he vowed. Never.

“Don’t bark,” he frowned at the dog. The dog sat on its hind legs, panting with his tongue out. As if it had understood, it closed its jaw. He did make a whining sound though. Mikleo circled the animal, chair held high. He tried to convince himself that he did not flinch as the dog got up and held him in an equally concentrated gaze.  
“Don’t bark, don’t attack me. I will let you out and then we can both go our separate ways.” Mikleo had reached the door, swung it open and jumped back. As soon as the dog had slunk out, he slammed it shut, exhaling with relief. Right. Now he could attend to his duties. He needed to unpack and all his discoveries during his latest exploration had to be written down properly.

His initial relaxation though was cut short when he again heard a small bark from his door as well as the dreaded scratching sound. A look out of the window confirmed that, indeed, the dog sat in front of his house and obviously demanding entrance.

“Go home!” He shouted through the glass. Which was stupid, he knew it. There was no way the animal could understand him, even though the sad howling whine that followed dared to convince him otherwise.

Mikleo ended up being trapped inside his own house for the rest of the day. It was idiotic. Actually he’d wanted to speak with Kyme about the Hellion that had come dangerously close to his blessed domain. The water Seraph had took up Zenrus’ mantle as protector of Elysia.  
But as things were now it was just utterly impossible for Mikleo to go out of the house. Every damn time he took a look outside that dreaded dog still sat on the very same spot.

Like last evening it started to rain again with the setting sun.  
As Mikleo looked again out of the window he still saw the now sad looking silhouette against the dark grey curtain of rain. With the first flash of thunder, now much rarer in Elysia with Zenrus gone, he made up his mind.  
He opened his door and stepped back into the middle of the living area. Gramps old house had become a meeting place, where guests were welcomed and decisions were made. Mikleo had moved into Sorey’s cottage, reshaping the living area to his likings, but keeping the sleeping area as it was. He always had good dreams when he slept here.

Slowly and cautiously the dog appeared between the doorframe, as if in disbelieve he could actually enter.

“It’s ok, you can come in.”

It made its way very steady, placing every paw with care as it held Mikleo in a calm gaze. When it reached him, the dog slipped its wet head under Mikleo’s hand without ever breaking eye-contact.

“Huh, it’s more as if you’re taming me, right?” The dog started to roll his tongue out, huffing happily over the acceptance, Mikleo crouched down on its level. “Well… maybe you’re not so bad as the other dogs? HEY! STOP THAT! Don’t shake!”

 

\--

 

“YOU!? A dog?!” Even though he could somehow comprehend Edna’s initial surprise, he got worked up by her tone alone.

“So what? He came to me! It’s not like I had a choice, he just wouldn’t leave! I even brought him to Ladylake once, but he just came straight back to me! Besides… even I’m able to come over my fear.”

Edna just scoffed as she stretched the dogs furry ears. The dog didn’t seem to mind, even enjoying her care taking as he exposed his belly for further rubs.

“Hardly.”

“So why are you here again? Don’t you have a mountain or something that you should take care of?”

“I do. Unlike some of us I have responsibilities. But that does not mean I don’t know when I can take a break. After all, I’m an adult. Unlike some of us.”

“What do you mean by that?! Urgh, you’re impossible!”

It was their well-practiced routine by now. He didn’t know how Edna learned about his stays in Elysia, but she never failed to check up on him when he was home. For all he knew she forced a poor little Normin to spy at his house all of the time.

“So, does he have a name?”

“A Name?”

“Yes, a name. You do know that most creatures have names, do you? Like Meebo or Mikidiot or Slowleo-“

“I get it, I get it, jeez…. Erm… his name is… er… S-“

“You’re not going to name him Sorey, are you? That is pitiful, even for you.”

“Soy! His name is Soy.”

“Soy?”

“Yes, Soy. Because his eyes are green, he reminds me of Soybeans. He also likes to eat Soybeans.”

Edna quirked an eyebrow and looked down at the dog who let out a little bark of approval.

“So Soy it is. Hello Soy, I’m Edna, I’m glad that you want to help me handle this poor little Meebo creature. He can sure be a handful, can’t he?” As if on cue Soy rolled up, nodded at Edna and placed himself into Mikleo’s folded legs, gently nudging his knee with his snout. By now Mikleo didn’t get a panic attack by every little bark Soy made and with now practiced easy he dig his fingers into the thick soft fur behind the ears. The dog made a slow pleasured sound and closed his eyes.  
He experienced the dog to be quite fluffy and comfortable once he was dry.

“I see, I can’t compete with your love, Lovleo.”

“What’s the meaning of that again!?”

“He chose you. Dogs are very loyal animals and this one decided on you to be his home. There’s no way you can get rid of him.”

He sighed defeated. “Perhaps not.”

 

\--

 

When Soy brought him a book for the first time Mikleo nearly threw a fit until he noticed with which care the dog hat transported the book in his mouth. There was hardly any spit on it.  
Sighing audibly Mikleo put the book back into the shelf, seating himself again in front of the fire place. Soy repeated his actions and this time he placed the book firmly into Mikleo’s lap.

Mikleo blinked owlishly, clearly not believing what he was witnessing. “You… want me… to read to you?” Soy made this huffing sound again and grinned expectantly at him. At least Mikleo read the facial features as a grin. Which was stupid, it was a dog, after all.

“Ok, erm, here, this chapter is interesting. _Even though the entrance area of the Tintagle ruins lies in literal ruins, one may not dream about the treasure that lays underground_ …”

Soy sighed relaxed and curled himself on Mikleo’s feet.

 

\--

 

 

“Stupid dog, stupid, stupid dog. Do you like getting hurt!? Do you?”

Soy huffed happily in his makeshift hammock which hung from Mikleo’s back as the Seraph made his way out of the heavy undergrowth that concealed the entrance to a rather unexplored ruin. Even though he’d just been crashed into a boulder by a lesser Hellion he seemed more than content to be carried around by Mikleo.

This was not the first ruin they explored together and it wouldn’t be the last; Soy proofed to be a reliable detector for many different artifacts like monoliths and treasure chests. He also developed the habit to rush into those Hellions, which were still left in the ruins, in order to protect Mikleo. That it always resulted into Mikleo saving him, rather than the other way round, didn’t get into his head.

 

\--

 

“How many years do dogs live?”

“Dezel would know, for sure. Why are you asking?”

Like water in a river, Mikleo was never content to stay too long in one place. Even though he was always drawn back to Elysia and Camlan, he could never spend more than some weeks there. An invisible force drove him forward, eager to be in move constantly. Soy didn’t mind, trotting beside him all over the continent, hunting his own food and sharing his body heat with the Seraph at night when they didn’t dare to light a fire. Mikleo always made sure to bring at least one book in his travel pack he could read to Soy, otherwise the dog’s mood would turn sour.

“Well, you already have him for 8 years by now, from what I’ve heard dog’s rarely get older than 10, mostly 12 years at all.”

“Then why are you asking me? You already knew the answer!”

Mikleo and Edna sat in the flowery fields of Elysia. He could always make sure of her. On the second day of his stay she appeared in front of his door. They watched as high shrieks of delight filled the peaceful air, the children of the village playing vigorously with Soy, who raced with them over the grass.

Was it eight years already? Maybe the others were right and with his growing age he did lose his feeling for time all together?

“He rarely barks when you’re around, but does so with the children.”

“Changing the subject again, are we?” Edna huffed irritated. It was the first time Mikleo didn’t rise to the bait. “Maybe he knows I don’t like the sound of it? When we first met I told him not to bark.”

“So it’s true what people say about their pets.”

“How so?”

“That they’re replacing loved ones or children. You, for sure, talk about Soy as if he were a person. You do know he’s a dog, do you?”

“Wha-? Of course I know he’s a dog! I-! Well, whatever. Think what you like!”

 

\--

 

The night Soy left him was so very much unlike the night they met. It was a clear and star bright summer’s night, with insects humming in the air. Mikleo had finished reading the last chapter of a book aloud and thought about to begin another one since the night was still young.

Suddenly Soy perked up, ears darting in all directions before he made a low whining sound, much like a tired sigh.  
The dog got up from his place by Mikleo’s feet, licked his palms and scratched lightly at the door. The Seraph got up and stepped into the fields behind his dog, eager to enjoy the warm air. He waited patiently for Soy to finish his business, having already made up his mind which book to read next.

What he didn’t expect was for Soy to wander much farther away than he usually did.

“Soy?” he called after the dog, jogging up to him, concerned. The dog stopped, looked up and waited for him to catch up. “What’s wrong?”  
The brown dog dug his head under his palm and Mikleo gently massaged his scalp. Soy lead him back to the house, placed him in front of the door and turned again to head out of the village.

“Soy? You’re leaving?”

The dog stopped and turned again. Gently he licked Mikleo’s face until the Seraph had to laugh “Ok, ok, I get it… so this is good bye? Thank you, Soy… for staying with me…” Soy gave him one last gently nudge with his head and vanished into the night. As suddenly as he had come to him.

Back in his house Mikleo couldn’t help but feel sad. He opened the ribbon that tied his hair together, the white strands now easily reached past his shoulders. As he grabbed the book he’d intended to read, helpless at what to do next with his companion so suddenly gone, tears came unbidden to his eyes.

 

\--

 

He hadn’t thought of Soy for centuries by now and for the last years he’d been more than occupied with another companion. Sorey had awoken and even though he’d lost most of his memories, Mikleo had stayed on his mind. It had been a slow process to re-grow into his old and new persona, but a steady one as well. By now he was aware of most of the things that happened during his human live, bits and pieces coming back to him now and then, his love for Mikleo unforgotten through the times.

Sorey and Mikleo had agreed that now, several years after their reunion, he was strong and knowledgeable enough to finally explore this new world.

They were in Ladylake as a little dog started to bark in their direction. Sorey crouched down and laughed at the energy of the small animal, Mikleo stepped out of reach.

“You don’t like dogs?” Sorey laughed. Some things had come back to him, some things he had to learn again.

“I’m not particular fond of most of them, no. Though there are exceptions, of course.”

“Really?” Sorey lifted the puppy up in his arms, gently nuzzling the soft fur before he looked quizzically at Mikleo. “I could’ve sworn you liked dogs… You seem like a dog person, at least to me!”

Mikleo rolled his eyes. “Maybe because I’m a Sorey-person? I swear if you had a tail you would wag it all of the time!”

“Hey!” Sorey put the dog back on the ground and joined Mikleo again, strolling side by side through the busy streets. “Have I told you about that one dream I had?”

“No, you haven’t” Mikleo was careful to keep a neutral tone. Sorey didn’t like to talk about the dreams he had during his sleep. He said they confused him, not being able to tell his and The Others dreams apart; Mikleo didn’t press him.

“I dreamed I was a dog. And naturally I tried to find you and when I found you, you, ah- yeah, I remember now, you were scared shitless! Yeah, that’s right, you didn’t like dogs! And I remember thinking ‘ _oh, great, I had to come back as the one animal Mikleo fears the most_!’ But somehow I got you to trust me and you read to me every evening, cuz’ as a dog I couldn’t read, of course. And we explored ruins together and traveled the world and Edna visited us… Mikleo? Hey! Whats wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something utterly stupid and slice-of-live for a change :)


	6. Like Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was water and he will ever be water. It is his essence, his soul, his being. And like water he moved. Through the world and through time.

He was water and he will ever be water. It is his essence, his soul, his _being_. And like water he moved. Through the world and through time.

In his childhood he was a small pond at the base of a great spring, content to stay a small pond, clear and eager to learn. But as he grew the _need_ within him grew as well, the urge to break the shores of his little pond and to _move_.

In his youth he was a river. First with Sorey, later alone. He had to move all over the world. Times of winter froze him in place now and then and more than often he was drawn back to his spring, visiting both Elysia and Camlann. Like the river he was he made his way. Over mountains, following valleys, gently rippling through cities, surging through ruins. Sometimes people accompanied him, but mostly he was alone. Fire and earth were content to stay in one place, but not the river. The river had to flow.

It was in the times where the fast and foaming creek had become a broad river when Kyme, Lord Protector Seraph of Elysia, came to him with a request.

“Me? Protector Seraph of Elysia?”

“You heard me, Mikleo. Gramps always meant for you to be his successor, I merely filled in the gap until you were old enough. And let’s be honest, I did what I could, but I can’t compare with Zenrus or you.”

“What do you mean by that? You protected Elysia quite fine!”

“Just remember how many times my domain was breached. Even by Hellions that would’ve been vaporized by Zenrus’ domain. Like I said, I did what I could and I’m proud of it. But I feel like it is my time to give the task to you.”

First he felt panic. From being constricted so tightly in one place. Then he felt panic from the pressure of such a burden.

“It doesn’t have to be now. I’m a water Seraph myself, I understand. But please, give it some thought.”

“I can’t do it, Kyme, I’m sorry, I’m not strong enough.”

“Not strong enough? Boy, have you looked at yourself? You’ve surpassed me a long time ago! Actually… I don’t think I can name a Water Seraph that is stronger than you…”

It was true that he had trained himself all of those years, learned new Artes, explored old artifacts. But he had always failed to see his own growth.

Kyme sighed and a knowing smile stretched over his face. “Maybe it was because we always fussed so much over Sorey. He was so special to us, that we never really got to realize how special you were. It’s true, Mikleo, you have to believe in your own strength. It’s you who drives away the Hellions that enter Elysia. It’s you who the Shepherds come to for counsel. It’s you who seals the poor Seraphim Hellions in eternal ice until a Shepherd can cleanse them. Take a look into yourself and you’ll realize… this is where you belong.”

Kyme had been his first teacher, the one who taught him the basics of water Artes and the joy of manipulating his element. With one last pat on the shoulder he got up and left him to his thoughts.   
As Lord Protector Seraph he wouldn’t need to stay in Elysia all of the time. As long as his blessing was strong enough his Domain would exist even without his physical presence. He knew this much from Zenrus’ teachings. Suddenly Kyme’s words made sense. All the things Gramps had taught him and only him, leaving Sorey sulking alone and with the feeling to be left out. Maybe he had intended for him to be his successor. Then had the old man really thought so far ahead?

He let his gaze wander over Elysia. It had changed over the last two and a half centuries, that’s for sure. Though what had not changed was his love for his home. It was his spring, after all.

Maybe it was time for him to become a lake.


	7. Fire would suffice

„Have you ever wondered why you are a Water Seraph?”

“Have you ever wondered why you’re a human and no Seraph at all?”

“Urgh, not fair, Mikleo! I’m serious! If you were, like, let’s say, a Wind Seraph, you could take me out to fly with you!”

“That’s stupid, Sorey. Wind Seraphim can’t fly.”

“But they can glide on the wind! Wouldn’t that be cool?”

“So I’m not good enough for you?”

“Wha-? That’s not what I-“

“Fine with me. Let’s see how soon you die of thirst next time you get lost in the ruins! Where you’ll go, by the way, alone next time!” The last one was a bluff, he enjoyed exploring the nearby ruins as much as Sorey did.

“Mikleo! “

“If you allow, your not-good-enough-Water Seraph will bid his leave.”

“Mikleo!!!”

Sorey tackled him and Mikleo drenched him in response. It ended in a tickle fight that left both of them breathless with cramping in their sides. Their shrieks earned them an indignant bleating from the nearby goats.

“I don’t think there’s a reason at all I was born as a Water Seraphim, but for me it feels natural, just what I am.”

“And you’re perfect like that. “

“You’re impossible. Don’t say stuff like that at random.”

He just got a toothy smile in return.

 

\--

 

The nights in the Desert were always cold. The group had made camp next to a huge boulder, the girls already gone to sleep in their tent. Rose probably wouldn’t admit it, but Mavin’s death pressed hard on her mind. On all of their minds. But it was not the only thing that kept Sorey awake.

They sat huddled together against the cold, Mikleo in front between Sorey’s legs, the Shepherd’s cloak draped over both of them.

The pictures wouldn’t leave his mind. That tiny bundle that was Mikleo. Deformed and possessed. The panic in the previous Shepherd’s eyes. And the fire. The flames that licked hungrily at fabric and skin and scales. It was the sword that had ended his life. But the flames would’ve also sufficed.

“Remember when I asked you why you were born as a Water Seraph?”

A shiver ran through the lithe body in front of him. He tightened his grip.

A nod.

It was all Sorey needed. So their thoughts were, indeed, the same.


	8. Beginning to thaw

The world was green and warm, the air filled with high clinking sounds and small feathery creatures hopped on and off in his field of vision. A low buzzing noise was always present, sometimes highlighted by a rustling one.

The figure lay awkwardly sprawled on his side on what used to be stone tiles, green eyes staring numb and glassy into the scenery before him. The gentle breeze rustled tattered cloth and disheveled hair, but couldn’t steer the figure any further.

The small space of the world he could see with his unmoving body changed always; light and dark alternating constantly, sometimes rays of light shone into it, sometimes water rained from the sky.  
When the mind within the body finally begins to thaw from whatever frozen state it had resided, the first realization he draws is that he can see, that he can smell, that he can breathe. His beginning movement is to close his eyes; and to experience the stinging realization that dances over his eyelids.

Light and dark switch places several times until he can muster the strength to move his outer parts. The pink sticks in front on his eyes twitch. _Ah, so they are part of me_. It’s his first coherent thought.

His mind is a blank and empty space, taking everything in that happens in his tiny world. A little creature flutters close to his head; he can feel the sensation of its weight on his fingers.  
When he finally got enough control over his body he shifts it for the first time and twigs, leaves and greenery falls from his side.

He shifts enough to rise his upper body, a hand clumsily trailing the shape of his face, his skin tingling where it was exposed to the cool air for the first time. He feels over his clothes, old black and white fabric coming loose under his touch, crumbling nearly as soon as he touches it. He stayed long in this position, too weak to get up further and too afraid to lie down again. When he finally rises on two unstable legs, the cloak sheds completely from his shoulders.  
His hands trail over his chest until it stops on his left side. Yes, that’s it. The reason he woke up in the first place. Now, with the feeling over all his limbs and parts finally together, he could tell.

Something was missing.

Right now a part in his left chest felt incomplete. He frowns in confusion, looking right and left as if expecting to see his missing part. No, it’s not here, the concluded.  
He starts to ponder. What is it he’s missing? Where is it?

_Sorey._

The word comes unbidden und sudden in his mind. A tiny fragment in a vast emptiness; an unexpected pillar he could cling to. Yes, that’s right, he was Sorey. But it was not the thing he was missing.

Utterly confused and desperately he felt drawn between the sheer relieve to have something in his head he can hold onto and the painful feeling of incompleteness.  
His hands grab his shoulders, holding himself in this full and empty world, as it is the only thing he really knows.

One of the light and tinkling creatures shot past his head and lands not far away on a branch. Its color though stirs a longing in his mind and a cramp in his chest.

Whatever it was he was lacking it was connected to the color of the creature’s feathers. A light shade of blue, like the sky above him or like the tiny stream of water to his right.

Mikleo.

Realization hit him hard, his insides were in turmoil and he forgets to breath. Dizzy he stumbled back as his feet wouldn’t support him any further.  
Yes, whatever a Mikleo or whoever Mikleo was, he needed it. More like anything else in this world he needed to find it. To be whole again.

Dumbfounded he looked again at the blue bird, hands still violently grasping his left chest. The bird looked back at him, starting a little chirp.  
Coming back to his feet was easier this time and when he faced the direction of the chirping sound he felt a tugging and a pull inside the empty space.

Slowly and carefully he began to walk. Following the pull inside his heart was as good as a route as anything else. And maybe it would finally lead him to Mikleo again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Sorey waking up more or less blank. Purifying Maotellus must've cost a lot. Probably more than any other human must've endoured when he or she turned into a Seraph. Yet still he remembers not only his name, but also Mikleo.  
> I also think that his clothes were made by Seraphim, therefore they are more likely to overcome a huge amount of time. Other than the Shepherds Cloak, which mas tailored by humans.


	9. Fleeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be seen as a sequel to the previous chapter.

He knew he was screwed as soon as felt his Domain being breached. They entered not too gentle, emitting their power of Earth and Fire without any consideration like they usually did.  
So he greeted them beneath the high pillars that marked the entrance to the Seraphim village of Elysia.

“Meebo! Explain yourself and you better explain yourself good or you’re dead meat, Meebo!” Ouch, two Meebos at once, Edna sure was mad.

“Hello to you, too, Lady Edna.”

“Don’t you ‘Lady Edna’ me!”

“Mikleo, the light has vanished after some years from Camlann, but last week we got word from explorers who suddenly could enter the crater. A barrier had protected it from within in the past, but it’s now gone. You know something, don’t you, Mikleo?” The hurt look in Lailah’s eyes stung more than he liked to admit and he averted the gaze.

“Of course he knows something. Sorey has awoken, hasn’t he?”

Mikleo deflated by these words and Lailah’s offended look was soon replaced by a concerned one.

“Oh, Mikleo… he has forgotten about his life… hasn’t he?”

“I’m sorry I haven’t told you, but please be assured I had my reasons… well, look for yourself.”

 

\--

 

Sorey lay on his back, bathing in the bright sun, a book resting on his stomach. As soon as he heard somebody approaching, he cracked an eye open.   
Mikleo and his company sat down beside him.

“Sorey I want you to meet two of my friends. This is-“

“Lailah, right?” Sorey grinned sheepishly at Mikleo’s stunned reaction, laughing guiltily as he scratched his cheek. “I saw her in your drawings. I’m sorry if I peeked into stuff you’d rather like to keep hidden.”

He turned towards Lailah again. “I’m sorry that I don’t remember you, but I … may I?” he gently took her hand and closed his eyes. “Ah, yes, but I feel that you were important to me. You were always a warming flame in my human live…”

“Well, then I think this calls for some re-introductions!” her voice had a pleasant ring and her eyes hold true joy. “Hello, Sorey was it? I’m Lailah. We’ve met before, but that doesn’t matter now. I’ve heard you live around here? May I invite myself for some tee from time to time? I promise to provide the cake as well!” Their laughter filled the air and all his worries slipped from Mikleo. Of course, Sorey may not be the first Shepherd to forget about her.  His relief lasted about 5 seconds until Sorey turned towards Edna.

“And you must be Edna, right? I also recognize you from Mikleo’s drawings, though it’s harder… Strange… you don’t have horns and a trident in real live…”

 

\--

 

“You’re sure you don’t remember anything?”

“Not much, from time to time little pieces of memories come back… though…”

“You can’t be sure they’re your own, right?”

“How sharp of you, Lady Edna…” he looked suddenly that crestfallen that Edna regretted her choice of words.

“I can’t trust my memories… that’s for sure… but it’s the same as when I found Mikleo… my feelings are my own.”

“I see.”

 

\--

 

“You’ve feared we might confuse him, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.” They both watched Sorey and Edna some meters away in their bickering.

“He’s very much like a blank sheet of paper, so much I can tell. I’ve never seen a reincarnated Seraph who’s empty like this. But then again what happened to Sorey had never happened to a human before. How’s he doing?”

“He gets confused very often. I think he dreamed Maotelus’ memories besides his own dreams. Sometimes he asks me about things he can’t possibly know. He’s muddled that he can’t tell his and Maotelus’ thoughts apart and it scares him somehow, I suppose. But he’s very, very curious. He concluded more than he remembers that he was once human and above that that he was the Shepherd. He’s still very perceptive when it comes to ask for the right questions.”

“I can see that! When he took my hand… I don’t know if he really had a fleeting feeling of a memory or if he just acted it for my sake. Nonetheless, it suggests his character more or less develops into his old direction, right? And what’s his element?” As answer she just received a zapping sound, followed by Edna’s shriek. “Oh my…”

“I swear my hair has twice the volume since he’s around with all his static.”

“But he remembered you?”

“He told me he woke up and felt something missing. So he began walking towards the, what did he call it? Pull inside his chest. I think he must’ve wandered for at least several weeks until he found me. The first few weeks were hard, but he’s doing so much better by now.”

“And how are you feeling?”

He just smiled at her and offered her his hand. Hesitantly she placed hers in his.

Since Rose’s death Mikleo’s body temperature had dropped drastically and his skills with ice artes had improved at the same space. Edna seemed to know about something, as his skin had turned painfully cold. Lailah, as a fire Seraph, didn’t mind much, but other people revolted from his touch.

 “Oh, Mikleo!” This time she really cried tears of joy.


	10. Crown of Flowers

„Uhm, Lord Mikleo, forgive my intrusion, but we can’t find Sorey anywhere. “

Mikleo, together with Kyme and Naron, a retired Shepherd who currently resided in Elysia, looked up from a text they were studying together.

“Oh, yeah, he left my domain this morning before sunrise.” Though he stated in calm, the heads of the other two turned sharply in his direction.

“He… left? Did he tell you?” it was one of the human girls asking. Probably the bunch of orphans missed their playmate.

“No, he didn’t. But I’m sure he’ll be back before sundown… what?” Kyme and Naron both bore twin expressions of concern.

“He didn’t tell you?” Kyme finally asked. After a heavy pause he added, “…are you ok with that.”

Mikleo merely shrugged and turned his attention back to the letter. Of course he was NOT ok with it. Sorey’d made sure not to wake him; though as the protector of Elysia he had, of course, awoken with a sharp gasp as soon as he left Mikleo’s blessed domain. Obviously Sorey wanted to do something for himself, alone. That it left Mikleo in a permanent state of nervousness probably didn’t come to his mind.  
After all those centuries of waiting, no matter how much Sorey might’ve forgotten, he would make sure to never lose him again.

 

\--

 

It was well into the afternoon when Sorey finally returned. Of course Mikleo had noticed him breaching his borders. He was strangely proud of how vast and powerful Sorey’s presence was, he’d never noticed before with him tightly enveloped in Mikleo’s soothing blessing.

Sorey wore a toothy grin, his dark blue robes, as well as his hair, were decorated with leaves and twigs, scratches all over his face and hands.  
Still smiling he strode through the room and took Mikleo’s hand, tugging him with him.  
He led him to the assembly of boulders near the old village’s entry, the goats favorite grazing spot. Mikleo knew that spot well. Whenever they wanted to be alone they would visit this spot. The stone shielding them from Zenrus’ and the other Seraphim’s gazes.

It must’ve been coincidence, Mikleo thought, that Sorey led him here. Still he hadn’t said a word, merely pulled him down to sit beside him in the warm afternoon air on the soft grass.

Mikleo went rigid as Sorey’s hands found his circlet and removed it. The air prickling both pleasantly and foreign on the suddenly exposed skin. Sorey reached behind his back and produced a flower crown, woven out of Elysia’s brightest summer flowers, which he gently placed on his head.

“When I did this the first time, you bore a rather similar expression,” Sorey grinned. “You were both terrified because I removed your circlet and happy because I made you a flower crown. The first one I ever made, after I finally managed a decent one.”

Mikleo’s stony face betrayed the surging emotions inside his head and heart. This was a memory from their earliest childhood. He’d all but forgotten about it until Sorey mentioned it now.

“You probably felt me leaving, I’m sorry if I scarred you. But I had to see the sunrise outside of Elysia.”

Sorey’s hand reached out to lift Mikleo’s head to look at him. He really was pretty with the flowers in his hair.

“I know I’ve always loved you. It was the only emotion that was truly mine from the very beginning… Mikleo, please tell me about my human live.”

Mikleo’s head sunk down again.

“I know you don’t want to tell me. You’re doing your best not to look sad, but I can feel it sometimes. You’ve done so much for me, so far I can tell. But I want to know why.”

He couldn’t bear Sorey’s eyes any longer so he fled forward into an heavy embrace. Sorey leaned back and hold him steady and warm towards his chest. It was strange, usually it was the other way round; Mikleo consoling the confused new born Seraph.

“All of my live, all of our lives… everything we did and became was chained down by fate,” he finally states against Sorey’s shoulder. “We never had a chance to dictate our lives independently. Our paths were set and decided by other people, by destiny itself. I struggled long and hard and yet never got rid of those shackles. Not even know.  
I’ve wanted to save you from this cruel realization. I’ve wanted… that you can choose your own way, your own character. Nobody should interfere with you and yourself. Not even me. This is what I always wished for me and this is why I wanted to give it to you.”

They were lying together in the grass by now, Sorey drawing little nothings on Mikleo’s back, finally kissing his hair beneath the flowers.

“I saw the sunrise over a waterfall today, right behind the forest. And I knew I wanted to watch it with you. That I should’ve watched it with you! It’s not as if the sight triggered something, I’m sure many things are gone. Maybe for good. But I have so many pieces by now, which I can’t make any sense of. Therefor I’m asking you, Mikleo, can you please help me to see the final picture?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say I was a little mad at Zenrus when I found out he had it all planned. That he'd groomed Sorey and Mikleo to become Shepherd and Sublord and to fight against Heldalf.  
> Of course he brought them up with a lot of love, but a bittersweet taste lingered.


	11. The Princess has gone mad

They whispered the Princess has gone mad. The horrors of war had to catch up with such a frail and young mind such as hers. Surely a princess was not cut out to be a knight after all. She talked to the air, to herself, to the flames of a candle. Figures of shadow and blood were said to slip in and out of her mansion like welcomed guests. The rumors turned to assassins and murder.   
They whispered the chancellor feared her even more.  
With a sane mind she seemed to be somewhat controllable, but like this? Who could keep a mad woman like her in check?   
And mad she was. Her battle lust was awe inspiring and her skill remained unmatched. Be it on the battle field or the council room, her brilliance was frightening.  
  
They were sure the people would’ve already burned her at the stake.   
But even they couldn’t deny her breathtaking beauty.  
Even something as ugly as the blood of her enemies, spilled by her merciless spear, just increased her deathly grace.

The chancellor was right to fear her.

 “Let us rise our glasses to our noble guests! May your stay be a successful one!”

The Princess swirled her deep red wine inside her glass and nodded slowly. Without a word she strolled leisurely towards one of the exotic pot plants and with a collective gasp from the audience she poured all of her glass on the innocent greenery.  
The gasp turned to an outcry as the plant withered within seconds.  
Poison!

Above all the following disorder she looked over the heads of the fussing people and caught the chancellor’s eye.  
And smirked.

Poisoning her during a meeting with Rolance’s delegation and blaming it on them? The chancellor surely has lost his edge, if he thought this was enough to get rid of the witch.

And during all this a glow seemed to emanate from her, catching the breath of every onlooker.

It was the bishop who followed her into the darkness of an abandoned corridor. Her silhouette stood starkly against the pale light of the moon, which shone through the high window. She had entered alone, yet the bishop saw a second person beside her.  
“Thank you, my friend,” she said. But the other just silently shook slowly his head as if to say ‘you don’t need to thank me’. Her following laughter was so pure it sent shivers down the bishop’s spine.

The Princess has gone mad.

A witch for sure, but strong. Too strong to get rid of her. Yet there were ways to control her. After all, she was just a woman and women have been controlled by men all of their lives.  
The chancellor pressed for her marriage after that and was delighted to use her as a tool in his diplomatic as well. The knight’s of Rolance were known to be a patriarchic bunch. Her new Husband, even though only a knight and not quite the match he would’ve chosen for a Princess, would either take her to Rolance or confine her into her quarters. No matter what, she was out of his way.

Little did he know that he committed his biggest mistake when he gave the hand of the Princess to the Rolancian Knight.  
The tool turned towards him. Her charm was enough to bewitch her husband and act in her favor instead. Now he was the one who was about to be cast out.

Surely the Princess was a witch.  
When the chancellor finally lost it, his knife, aimed for the Princess’ heart, exploded in the middle of the flight. It turned into ice and glittering sharp shards rained down on them. An invisible power had shielded her again.  
The bishop was again sure he saw an guarding ghost before her amidst the flickering candle light.

“My wife, a witch?” Surely the whispers had to reach her husband finally. But all he did was laugh in the face of the whisperer. “Good people, have you gone mad? Can’t you distinguish a witch’s magic from the blessing of the Seraphim?”

They whispered the Princess was mad.  
Servants witnessed her talking to a person that wasn’t there, replying to questions nobody else heard.  
They whispered the Princess was a witch.  
Objects would float around her, no knife could reach her skin. Rain never touched her and her step stayed youthful even as her brilliant eyes were surrounded by wrinkles.

Sure, she did good. To the land and the people.   
But in the end, she was just a mad Princess; a mad witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be seen as an addition to the second chapter here in this drabble collection ^^


End file.
